The Resistance
by Aanaleigh
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. Demigods are spread across the country, trying to hide, to stay alive. Resistance groups are everywhere, fighting a losing battle. But no one is quite ready to give up just yet.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize here. Also, thanks to Shawn and Cassandra for beta-ing.**  
><em>

_Watching the tide rise had always been a favourite pastime of hers. She liked sitting on the beach, waiting for the water to slowly cover her toes. It used to be a happy memory._

_Next to her sat a young boy, though older then her. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his head leaned down to rest on hers. "I promise Teyah, everything will be better one day," he whispered._

"_I don't want you to leave."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

_With a sob, Teyah turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me. Will, you promised."_

_Slowly, Will wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her over so she was seated on his lap. Her crying lasted for several more minutes before Will spoke again. "Teyah-"_

The entire scene- the beach, Will, the sunset- all melted away as someone touched Teyah's shoulder. In one instant she went from being a hysterical six year old reliving her worse day, to being a fourteen year old girl who only had one goal. Forcing herself to not tense, she reached for the dagger she kept by her at all times. As her fingers wrapped around the cool hilt, she rolled over, bringing the dagger up to rest against the intruder's neck.

With an annoyed sigh, the intruder spoke. "Teyah, relax. It's only me."

Teyah frowned for a moment before her sleepy brain placed the voice. "Sorry, Blythe. Bad dream."

She lowered the dagger and after a moment of wishing she could roll back over and go to sleep, she kicked off the thin blanket, and stood up. Choosing to sleep with her shoes on turned out to be a good idea most nights, seeing as she was usually called at some point for some emergency or other.

After taking a moment to tuck the dagger in her belt, she slowly followed the sound of Blythe's footsteps, taking extra care not to bump into anything, just in case she woke someone up. When the door squeaked open, Teyah used the little bit of moonlight to dash for the door, and out into the cool night air.

She cursed herself silently several times on the short walk to the small hut that served as a meeting room. The night was a bit more chilly then she thought it would be, and had neglected to even think about her one and only sweater laying at the foot of her cot. Blythe had looked over at the shivering teenager several times, each time shaking her head, and trying not to laugh.

Not too far from the hut, the sound of arguing could be heard. It wasn't hard to guess who was arguing. Jacob and Edward came to the camp around the same time. Jacob, a human, and half-sibling to Edward, was almost refused entry, until he reminded all of us that he'd die if he went back out into public just for being related to a demigod. Edward was not impressed. He wanted to be rid of his little brother. From what had gotten around camp was that before they arrived here, they were in love with the same girl, and she chose Edward. She died though. A hellhound got her. Apparently she wasn't very strong.

Blythe flung open the door of the building, and stepped inside. Jacob and Edward were standing next to each other, yelling. Between them were several people, all either staring into space, or sitting with their heads down on the table, hands over their ears. Wasting no time, Blythe pulled out a small knife and threw it at the wall between Jacob and Edward's faces. That definitely got their attention.

Adam, a tall older man, about in his forty's with salt and pepper hair, and bright green eyes, stood up, taking a moment to glare in the brothers' direction. "Thank you Blythe. I know you all were sleeping, and I apologize for taking away what little sleep you may have been able to get. However, I received distress calls from a friend in Washington, and from a demigod in L.A..

"Both families need to be evacuated from their homes, and brought to the Canadian border. There will be someone waiting there to help bring them over. Teyah, you, Stacey, Edward, and Cynthia are going to Washington. Blythe, Jacob, Scott, and Mia are going to L.A."

Cynthia, a Hunter, took charge. "We've got the chariot this time. We're going a bit further, and I'd rather not have to sit on a Pegasus again for that long." She turned to look at Blythe, her hazel eyes showed an annoyed look. "Blythe, keep an eye on Mia for me."

The small black haired girl, Mia, a Hunter, and a daughter of Zeus, turned and glared at Cynthia. "I can take care of myself."

Cynthia just smiled at the girl.

Teyah, not really wanting to stick around, spoke up. "Let's get going. We wouldn't want to not make it in time." She turned and walked back outside, not waiting for anyone of her group to follow her. The chariot was kept next to the smallish stables that had been built in a hurry. Two of the pegasi were already hooked up to it, waiting impatiently, not that Teyah would actually be able to find out. There wasn't any son of Poseidon nearby, at least, not any living.

Edward was the only one who knew how to drive the chariot decently, so it was him first into the chariot, hanging lightly onto the reins. Everyone else piled in behind, hanging onto the sides for dear life.

As soon as the chariot left the ground, Cynthia's face turned a sickly green, and she had her eyes closed. Teyah looked at her once, and fought the urge to laugh. She liked being up in the air, and couldn't help but wonder how anyone could be afraid. If you fell, you'd be dead of a heart attack before you hit the ground anyway. Keeping one hand on the side of the chariot, just in case, Teyah leaned over the edge,, just enough that she could look down comfortably. It was soothing to watch the scenery below her change.

Though the trip to Washington was over an hour long, to Teyah, who had gotten lost in her thoughts, it was over within minutes. They landed in an open field, behind an old barn, where hopefully, no one would notice them.

Cynthia practically fell out of the chariot on shaking legs, ignoring the muffled giggles coming from Stacey. When she could finally stand straight without the threat of falling, Cynthia took a moment to glare at Stacey before addressing Edward. "Stay here, and be ready to fly at a moment's notice. We don't have too much of a flight to the border, but the faster we can get there the better. And we're not leaving anyone behind if something goes wrong this time." She shot a irritated look at Teyah.

Not that the failure of the last mission was Teyah's fault. Teyah was the only one to realize that Isaac was purposely leading the enemy away, leaving Teyah, Cynthia and Scott to get away mostly unhurt. Cynthia was convinced that Teyah made it up because of a fight Teyah and Isaac had had just a few days prior. This was far from the truth. Yes, the two had fought, that was usual for them, most people were used to it. Cynthia decided she didn't like the fourteen year old girl, and had done everything she could beneath notice to get on her nerves. It worked very well. The mission hadn't helped matters, instead just making it worse.

Teyah took the lead in walking up to the house. She was the quietest on her feet, and though Cynthia would loath to admit it, she was one of the better fighters of the group. Stacey was in charge of keeping up a simple spell that would make people think they weren't seeing anything, and since Edward could communicate best with the pegasi, he was always in charge of them. Cynthia was the support. She would provide back up if Teyah was in need of it.

The walk up to the house was nerve wracking for the three teens, there was no cover around, and Stacey's spell wasn't strong, she couldn't make it any stronger and be able to keep it up for so long. The closer they got to the house, the more both Stacey and Cynthia began to just slightly relax. Teyah remained completely tense, a dagger was held behind her back, just in case. The back door swung open when they were twenty feet away, making them all pause, waiting to see what would come out. Friend or foe.

Luck was on their side when a middle age woman stepped out. She walked purposely down the steps and toward Teyah. Five feet away, she stopped. Hesitating for a moment, she then whispered the password. The one that let them know it was safe. Teyah visibly relaxed, but still held her weapon out. She smiled slightly at the woman.

"You're Teyah, correct?" the woman asked, her voice was hoarse, as though it hadn't been used much lately.

Teyah nodded slowly. She was always wary when someone knew her name.

"Could you convince my grandson that escaping is the only option? He's convinced that he can stay behind, that nothing will happen to him if he just explains that he had no hand in helping at all," the woman paused, and after taking a breath, continued. "His name is Brennan, and he's just sixteen. I would hate if anything happened to him because he didn't understand what was going on."

"I can talk to him, ma'am, but I doubt he'll listen. I'm sorry, but if he chooses not to come, then I can't force him. He could escape and tell where you have gone. It's best that that remains a secret," telling someone that they might not be able to save a family member was a crappy thing to do, but after a while, Teyah got used to it.

The woman just nodded and turned, leading the girls to the farmhouse.

Inside the house was completely bare. No furniture was to be seen. The walls were all covered in tacky flower wallpaper, that was peeling off. The woman didn't say anything about it, she passed though a small hallway, leading out into a kitchen where an older man, his hair grey,matching the woman's, was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall furthest from them. Beside him, a young boy was, turning to glare at the newcomers. He certainly didn't look sixteen. And with the glare on his face, he only managed to look like a kid who wanted something and was denied.

"Nolan, they're here. Adam got your message. Come on, we're leaving now," the woman crossed the room, and knelt down by his side. The man opened his eyes to look at Teyah and Cynthia. Stacey was standing just behind Cynthia, out of view behind the bigger girl.

"Are you sure, Charlene, I don't want to die," his voice was so low and scratchy, Teyah almost missed what he was saying.

Charlene looked up at Teyah, unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes, it's them. Can you stand up?"

Several minutes passed, the only sounds were of Nolan getting to his feet. Brennan remained where he was on the floor, the glare never leaving his face. Teyah turned her attention from the elderly couple, to the boy sitting on the floor.

"It's Brennan, right?" she asked, her voice loud in the silence.

The boy nodded in answer.

Teyah could tell right away that he wasn't going to change his mind. Just the way he turned and angled his body away from her. He was shielding himself from anything she had to say. The only thing he wasn't doing was covering his ears and ignoring her outright. "Why don't you want to go with your grandparents? They don't want anything bad to happen to you. And bad things will happen if you stay here."

"I wasn't involved in anything that they were doing. Why should I be punished for them. I'm not leaving here. I grew up here, my friends, my parents graves are here. I'm not leaving," Brennan looked down at the floor.

"You won't even consider?" Brennan was shaking his head before she finished her question. "Very well. We're leaving now. If any harm comes to you once we're gone, I'm afraid no one will be able to help you."

Stacey had a shocked look on her face. She knew it had to happen, but to see someone say that with no emotion in their voice was different then just hearing rules. Trying to mask her shock, Stacey made her way over to Charlene and Nolan. She wrapped one arm around his waist, supporting his weight, while his arm was around her neck. Normally, she would have fallen over from the weight, but Nolan barely weighed anything.

Cynthia was the one who led the way back outside. She didn't want to be around Teyah any longer. The girl had no emotion when it came to others. Cynthia preferred people who could be kind, and show it, not be ruthless.

Edward hardly glanced at anyone when they all marched back out. He could feel the emotions running off everyone. Shock from Stacey, disgust from Cynthia, pain from both Charlene and Nolan, and guilt from Teyah. This was one thing he was not getting involved in. He was just the driver.

Everyone piled onto the chariot. There was just enough room for them all to fit. Once everyone was holding on tightly, Edward directed the pegasi to take off. Thankfully, it was only a twenty minute ride to their destination.

Teyah did the same thing she did the way there. She watched the ground. It allowed her to think, even if she didn't want to. Guilt from the boy swept over her, and she held back a few tears. She knew she couldn't have convinced him to leave. He had his mind made up ages before she got there. It was going to eat at her anyway. Every person she lost to the other side reminded her of what she hadn't gotten back yet. All she wanted was her brother, and she just kept distancing herself away from achieving that goal. The coming to people's need, saving them from death, was just something she'd been roped into. It wasn't helping her complete anything.

Thinking was always good for making minutes turn into seconds. The ground rushed up before Teyah's eyes, and she looked up, trying to remember the past little while. Nothing was coming to mind.

They were now sitting on a deserted road. Or seemingly deserted. A few minutes after their landing, several people ventured out of the trees, surrounding them. All pointing various weapons.

Cynthia let out a brief squeal before rushing to a sandy haired girl holding a silver bow, and hugging her. This prompted the rest to lower weapons, while two older people rushed forward to help Charlene with Nolan. Once the extra riders were off, Edward cleared his throat, prompting Cynthia to climb back on. What surprised him was when the girl she'd been talking to climbed on as well.

"Adelaide is coming back with us. There's nothing left for her to do here, and Tanzi died," Cynthia whispered to him.

Edward just nodded, and turned back to get them home. He just wanted his bed. Sleep was one thing that was very limited to him at the moment, and he treasured every bit he got. He wasn't the only one. Everyone who resided at their camp was up with the sun every morning, and had a busy day ahead of them. It didn't matter what your skills were, you always had one job or another. Edward was handed the lovely job of tending to all the pegasi. That included cleaning the stables.

The ride home was a longer one, and it seemed to drag on. Every minute felt like an hour had gone by. The sun was just rising, and that helped no one's moods. Their only comfort was that they got the day off to rest. Teyah was sitting with her feet hanging off the back, one hand reached up to hold on to the edge of the chariot tightly. She resisted the urge to peer over the back, she'd tumble out if she did that. And instead settled for watching the sky slowly change colour.

When they began to descend, she pulled her feet up, and sat cross legged. When Edward spoke, she automatically jumped to her feet, fear entered her body. Her first thought was the camp was destroyed. But when she looked, she was rewarded with the site of her home, still standing.

"Looks like they beat us back," Edward commented.

Cynthia glanced over, but nothing caught her interest, and she went back to whispering to Adelaide.

Getting closer, Teyah noticed that there were more people then there should be just standing around. The moment the chariot hit the ground, she jumped off, falling to her knees. The pain didn't bug her at all, and she pushed it off to the side of her mind. Getting up, she quickly ran over to the group. People moved out of the way when they saw her. Teyah wasn't sure if it was cause they knew her, or if it was the look on her face.

"Jacob?" Teyah raised her voice to be heard.

More people moved, revealing Jacob to be sitting on the ground. She walked closer, and saw the body laying on the ground. Her steps slowed down until she came to a stop next to Jacob, then sank to her knees.

"She's not dead," Jacob whispered. His clothes were covered in blood, and he looked in rough shape.

The silvery blonde hair on the body clued Teyah's foggy brain to realize it was Blythe. And the reason her skin was so pale was from loss of blood. Blood that was spread out from a wound on her side. Teyah reached out, taking one of the older girl's hands. Her skin was cold, not deathly cold, but that would come soon if help didn't come.

"We have no one who can heal her," Teyah whispered.

Jacob shook his head. "Scott thinks that there's another child of Apollo here. He went to find her. Don't be negative, Tey, she'll pull through. Wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. You know that."

Teyah did. She was there the last time. "Jacob, go get cleaned off and go to bed. You're no good here right now."

Jacob seemed to agree with her, as he struggled to stand, accepting help from someone who offered to take him to the showers, then his cabin. Teyah didn't pay attention, she was concentrating on the girl before her who acted like an older sister to her. Someone she looked up to, and loved. Someone she didn't want to lose. She couldn't lose anyone else.

The crowd got louder, and Teyah jumped when someone's hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Scott. Beside him was Miranda, a girl from her cabin.

"Teyah, did you know Mira was a daughter of Apollo?"

_AN: Yes, I know, this is the same story I had posted not too long ago. Except it's really different. I've spent a lot of time redoing it, and attempting to make it better then it was before. So let my know what you think. ^^_


End file.
